Cintaku Membara di Stan Es Serut
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, remaja puber umur tujuh belas tahun, sang penjual es serut jalanan, jatuh cinta pada pembelinya yang jauh lebih dewasa. Itachi sang kakak hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dasar remaja puber. /For SasuInoS418 / Summer


**Cintaku Membara di Stan Es Serut**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Standar applied**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Hanya sekadar pelampiasan otp dan senang-senang XD**

 **Untuk** _ **event**_ **#SasuIno4S18 / Summer**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

"Bang, es serut ya satu!"

"Aku juga, abang tamvhann."

"Aku jugaaaaa."

Sasuke menghela napas melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang berada di tokonya berebut meminta pesanan mereka didahulukan. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruh mereka berbaris agar lebih mudah dilayani, tetapi tetap saja tidak mereka dengar. Ya mana bisa mereka bisa mendengar dengan baik jika yang melayani mereka merupakan lelaki tampan rupawan yang jika tersenyum tipis saja sudah membuat gadis-gadis yang melihat langsung hamil mendadak. Oke, berlebihan memang.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya kewalahan menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Melihat adiknya yang kewalahan merupakan suatu hal yang cukup menghibur baginya.

"Kakak jangan diam saja, dong! Bantu aku!"

"Loh, kan aku yang membuat es serutnya, nanti kalau kutinggal, es serutnya tak jadi-jadi, dong."

"Lebih cepat kalau begitu!"

" _Roger_!"

Musim panas duo Uchiha hari itu benar-benar padat.

Xxx

"Hahh ... akhirnya ..."

Kakak beradik itu _tepar_ ketika melayani pelanggan, es serut yang mereka jual habis seketika. Cuaca panas memang membuat dagangan mereka laris manis, tetapi wajah tampan mereka berdua yang penuh peluh tentu saja menjadi daya tarik utama pelanggan yang ingin menikmati ketampanan dan keseksian duo Uchiha dari dekat.

"Aku tidak menyangka hari pertama kita berjualan jadi seramai ini." Itachi berdiri kemudian mulai membereskan peralatan mereka. "Ayo kita tut-"

"Permisi."

Sasuke yang tadi duduk lemas di kursi panjang melirik orang yang berada di depan stan mereka. Lesunya hilang seketika ketika melihat wanita cantik berambut pirang bermata biru dengan wajah kebingungan. Anak berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tak dapat melepaskan matanya dari wanita itu.

"Permisi, Dik. Es serutnya masih ada?" astaga wanita itu tersenyum padanya, Sasuke mau terbang.

"Wah, maaf sudah habis, Mbak."

Sasuke melirik sinis Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, Itachi sendiri bingung ketika Sasuke memandang galak padanya.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal cuaca sedang panas begini," Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Itachi. "Kalau begitu mungkin besok saja ya ke sini lagi. Sisakan untukku ya, besok, hehehe."

"Pasti, Mbak!" Itachi menjawab mantap.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi Ino yang makin menjauh, Itachi memandang adiknya penuh tanya.

"Kak."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini benar-benar bikin _gerah_ , ya."

Itachi terdiam sebentar karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataan adiknya, setelah paham, Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak remaja."

Xxx

Keesokan harinya, sama seperti hari kemarin, stan mereka ramai pengunjung dan mereka kewalahan. Pengunjung mereka kali ini mau mendengar Sasuke agar mereka mengantre, dan kali ini pengunjung yang datang sedikit lebih banyak dari kemarin sehingga dagangan mereka habis dalam sekejap.

Kemudian, sama seperti kemarin, Ino datang lagi ke stan duo Uchiha itu, berharap ia tidak kehabisan lagi karena ia datang satu jam lebih cepat dari kemarin.

"Anu-"

"Ah! Mbak yang kemarin, ya! Sebentar, ya!" itachi yang sedang membereskan peralatan meneriakan nama Sasuke dan menyuruh anak itu untuk cepat.

"Mbak duduk dulu saja," Itachi mempersilahkan Ino duduk di kursi. Ino pun menurut, ia pun melihat Itachi yang melanjutkan membereskan barang, sebentar, kalau begitu dagangan mereka sudah habis, 'kan? Tapi kenapa dia di suruh duduk dan menunggu?

"Maaf menunggu lama, ya, Kak! Ini es serutnya."

Ino terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke membawa es serut berwarna _pink_ cerah. Dia kan belum pesan apapun.

"Eh? Tapi, 'kan aku belum pesan."

"Sebenarnya es serut kita hari ini sudah habis, Mbak. Tetapi adik saya menyisakan satu spesial buat mbak."

Mata Ino berbinar-binar senang. "Wah, terima kasih ya, Dik," Sasuke mengangguk sopan walau dalam hati kegirangan.

"Oh, iya, namaku Ino, kalau adik namanya siapa?"

"Sasuke," ucapnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah sang kakak. "Kalau ini namanya Itachi, kakakku."

"Oh begitu," Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Omong-omong esnya enak sekali, besok aku ke sini lagi, deh."

"Kalau begitu besok kami sisakan lagi esnya untuk Mbak Ino."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Ino menggeleng. "Eehh tidak usah, lagipula nanti akan merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa, kok, Kak. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha tetap _cool_. "Lagipula kami senang dengan kehadiran kakak di sini."

 _Kami? Kamu doang kali, diriku thedaq._ Ingin Itachi bilang begitu tapi ia tak tega nanti adiknya jadi _bad mood_.

"Wah, baik sekali. Terima kasih loh. Kalau begitu untuk besok, yang rasa cokelat bagaimana?"

"Boleh, Kak. Dengan senang hati."

Itachi memerhatikan Sasuke yang menahan senyum mati-matian karena bisa ngobrol dengan _gebetan._ Dasar anak baru puber.

Xxx

Dua minggu kemudian, Ino datang ke stan mereka terus menerus, Itachi dapat melihat mereka berdua jadi akrab. Walau adiknya memang suka irit bicara, tapi jika Ino datang, ia jadi sedikit lebih banyak bicara, kadang berbicara tentang es serut, sekolahnya Sasuke, atau pekerjaan Ino. Sedikit banyak, Itachi paham kalau pendekatan Sasuke terhadap wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu sukses besar. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berdua bahkan saling tukaran nomor _handphone_.

Hari ini entah kenapa stan es serut mereka sepi. Mungkin cuaca yang terlalu panas atau orang-orang sudah mulai bosan makan es serut. Apapun itu, mereka sedikit banyak bersyukur karena bisa santai. Ketika sedang asik bersantai, mereka melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah datang ke stan mereka. Itachi kaget saat melihat matanya yang seperti panda, walau begitu lelaki itu benar-benar tampan.

"Benar ini es serut Sasuke dan Itachi?"

"Iya benar, Mas. Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Pacar saya sering beli es serut di sini, katanya es serutnya enak."

Itachi refleks tersenyum ketika dipuji. "Ah terima kasih. Saya senang kalau pacar mas senang. Lalu mas mau pesan apa, ya?"

"Ah iya. Es serut kopi satu, terus ... yang cokelat satu ya."

"Oke. Sasuke, kamu ajak ngobrol masnya, abang mau bikin es serutnya."

"Siap, Bang!"

Sasuke pun mengajak lelaki itu mengobrol, setelah mengobrol Sasuke tahu bahwa nama mas-mas tampan itu Gaara. Walau obrolan mereka sering macet karena mereka berdua sama-sama irit bicara, tapi mereka berdua tak memusingkan hal itu. Toh, Sasuke sudah melakukan tugasnya agar si mas-mas tidak bosan.

"Sudah beli esnya, Sayang?"

"Ini lagi dibikin esnya."

Sasuke syok setengah mati saat melihat Ino mendekati Gaara sambil memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Belum lagi telinganya yang mendengar kalau Ino memanggil si Gaara ini _sayang_. Hancur sudah hati murni seorang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ah, Sasuke aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Kenalkan, ini Gaara, suamiku, hehehe."

 _APA? SUAMIIIIIIIIIIIII?_ Batin Sasuke menjerit pilu. Sasuke ingin menangis tapi malu sama umur. Wajah datar dan ucapan, "Oh, begitu," menutupi luka batinnya yang menganga lebar.

Kemudian, Itachi datang dan memberikan dua es serut yang ia buat. Ino pun tersenyum lebar dan membayar es serutnya lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Itachi. Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena syoknya belum berhenti, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Ino pasti memperkenalkan Gaara pada Itachi sebagai suaminya. Dan benar, setelah tahu bahwa wanita yang diincar adiknya sudah punya suami Itachi kaget bukan kepalang. Setelah Ino dan Itachi bercakap-cakap, Ino pamit pulang dan mengamit lengan Gaara dengan mesra.

"Kak."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kita karaoke, yuk?"

"Bukannya kamu tidak suka karaoke?"

"Untuk hari ini saja, Kak. Hari ini hatiku terbakar sampai jadi abu, nih."

Itachi memeluk adiknya penuh sayang. "Pukpuk, yang sabar, ya, Dik."

* * *

 **a/n: Jadi aku ga ngerti ini apa wkwkwk. Sebenernya agak bosen liat duo uchiha jadi orang kaya ceo si terus kepikiran gimana kalo mereka susah dikit /tabok. Dan ga kepikiran bakal jadi sedih wkwkkwkw. mohon maaf kalau interaksi mereka sedikit, semoga ficnya bisa meramaikan eventnya XD Btw kalo ada yang bingung itu stannya gimana, ya stannya sama yang kayak di indo. Maaf kalo gaje banget, kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi ^^ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
